A Very Happy Valentine's Day
by titlemecrazy
Summary: Troy is about to have the best Valentine's Day ever. Well, he hopes. Whether it's the best or not depends on one word. Troyella


**Hey readers! It's been a long time, I know. lol. Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! I worked on this oneshot for half the day. Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own HSM. Simple as that._**

* * *

Troy's POV

Today is a day like no other. Today is a day I'm going to remember for the rest of my life. This day is going to be the best Valentine's Day I ever had.

Well, maybe.

It all depends on one, little word.

I couldn't help but smile every second on the way to school. I always smile when I think of her. Sometimes I smile at the wrong time because I think of her. I remember I did that on one horrible day.

_Flashback_

_I was walking through the halls of East High when I heard my name being called from behind me. _

_I turned around with a smile on my face to see Chad with a frown. _

_"What's wrong?" I asked. _

_He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. _

_"This is wrong!" Chad shouted, causing many stares of confusion to come towards us. _

_I looked down at the paper I held in my hands to find a report card. Not just any report card, MY report card. I looked through it to see my grades. _

_English, B._

_Spanish, B-._

_History, A._

_Calculus, C+._

_They all looked good until I looked at the next subject._

_Chemistry, F. _

_Inside I was freaking out. How could I get an F in Chemistry!? _

_But, apparently, I wasn't freaking out on the outside. _

_"Dude! Why are you still smiling!? You do realize that if you don't get your Chemistry grade up soon, you're gonna get kicked off the team, right?" _

_I__ nodded, obviously still grinning because Chad went ballistic. _

_"Again, why are you still smiling?" he asked a bit calmer than before. _

_"Just thinking," I replied. _

_"About?" Chad questioned. _

_I started to daze and the next thing I knew I was in class with Chad. _

_"You're thinking about Gabi again, aren't you?" Chad whispered while Ms. Darbus continued rambling on and on about the dangers of cell phones. _

_End Flashback_

That was a wonderful day. Well, not the report card but after school. I got Gabi to tutor me in Chemistry.

End Troy's POV

Troy was sitting by the fountain outside East High waiting for his friends. He was daydreaming about Gabriella again and too absorbed in his thoughts to notice all of his friends, minus Gabriella, come up to him.

Chad was waving his hand in front of Troy's face, trying to get his attention.

Sharpay, on the other hand, was yelling, at the top of her lungs, at Troy. Although she was attracting a lot of attention, she didn't care. And neither did any of the others.

After a few seconds, Troy snapped back to reality. "Huh? What?" Troy asked, looking at everyone in front of him.

"Dude, you were spacing out… again," Chad replied.

"You've been doing that a lot lately," Zeke added.

"So, what's the meaning of this "meeting" you called for?" Taylor asked after a silence.

"Oh, right." Troy got back on topic and told his friends his genius plan. Just as he finished, Gabriella walked up to them.

"Hey guys," she greeted. She then turned to Troy and greeted "Hey Troy."

"Hey." Troy had on a goofy grin and was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why don't we get separate greetings?" Chad whispered to his girlfriend.

"Because Gabi and Troy like each other," Taylor whispered back, rolling her eyes in the process. Before Chad could say anything else, the girls dragged Gabriella away so the guys could go set up.

Zeke, Chad, Ryan, and Troy went inside and snuck up to the "Secret Spot" as Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Gabriella headed to the auditorium to help the Drama Club.

The girls helped out on stage and exchanged gossip.

The boys were decorating the garden with red and pink hearts and flowers.

"Done," Ryan stated as he hung the last cardboard heart.

"It took us about twenty-five minutes, but it's finally finished," Zeke said.

"Yeah. I can't wait until free period!" Troy smiled, admiring their work.

The bell rang just as they started towards their lockers. They all went their separate ways since their lockers were in different places.

After stopping at his locker, Troy was walking towards his class when someone grabbed his hand, pulling him to a stop right in front of Gabriella's locker.

The person then covered his eyes saying "Guess who?" in a sing-song voice.

Troy knew who it was, but found it funny to tease her, or as Sharpay puts it, flirt with her. "Um…is it Chad?" he asked her, trying to hold back laughter.

"No. Guess again," she ordered.

"How about Taylor?" he asked.

"No. One more guess."

"Well, I'm gonna have to think this out," Troy said smiling. He reached his hands up to the hands covering his eyes and said "Well, this person has very soft hands. I'm guessing it's a girl, feeling how small the hands are."

The person was trying to restrain from giggling, but couldn't hold it any longer.

"Ah, and now I definitely know who the mystery girl is," Troy laughed. "It has to be a Miss Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella took her hands off of Troy's eyes, letting him turn to face her. "How'd you guess?"

"Your famous laugh, of course," Troy stated.

The warning bell rang and the friends ended their conversation and left for class. They both had Ms. Darbus for homeroom, but Gabriella still had to get her books from her locker and told Troy to go without her. Reluctantly, he left and waited for her once he entered the room.

He stood in the doorway, occasionally getting weird looks from some classmates. He didn't pay attention to that though.

As soon as Gabriella arrived, the bell rang and they took their assigned seats, which were right next to each other.

After class, Gabriella tried to give Troy his Valentine's Day gift but Troy said, "Wait until free period. Meet me up in the secret spot and we'll exchange then."

She agreed and they left for their next class.

Sooner than they thought, free period came. Troy got up to the secret spot as quick as he could and a couple minutes later, he heard someone coming up the steps.

Gabriella had a box in her arms wrapped in red and white gift wrap. Troy saw her gasp as she saw the decorations. He smiled to himself, proud of his and his friends' work.

Gabriella looked at Troy and he patted the empty seat next to him.

Gabriella smiled and gladly accepted the seat on the bench.

The two friends faced each other and Gabriella handed Troy the box.

He smiled and said "Red and white. Wow, you show school spirit through gifts, too," Troy teased.

"You know I could've used red and pink," Gabriella retorted.

The room went silent and then they both burst into laughter.

"We're so random," Troy laughed.

Gabriella agreed and told him to open his gift. Troy obeyed and found a scrapbook of him and Gabriella.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

Troy engulfed her in a hug. "I love it," he whispered.

They broke away so Troy could give Gabriella her gift. He reached under the bench and handed Gabriella a heart-shaped box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses.

Gabriella smiled and asked "How come there is one white rose and the rest are red?"

"Because you stand out to me, Gabi. You're better than everyone else," Troy answered. "Open the box of chocolates," he told her.

She did as he said and a letter sticking to the inside of the lid. She gently tore it off. It read:

_Gabi,_

_You know how they say "Life is like a box of chocolates"?_

_Well, you are my box of chocolates._

_It probably sounds really corny, but I already wrote it._

_What I'm trying to get to is…_

_Will you be mine?_

_Love, Troy_

Troy saw Gabriella nodding and shaking her head as she read the letter. She looked up to see a nervous grin on Troy's face. She placed the letter on the box of chocolates.

Troy took her hands in his and nervously cleared his throat. "Gabriella, would you be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "Yes," she answered quietly.

They leaned in and their lips met in a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs, but neither of the two moved. A camera flashed to save the happy memory and the new couple looked up at their friends, smiling.

"Happy Valentine's Day, everyone," Troy and Gabriella replied at the same time.

They laughed a little, and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**Well, that was my first oneshot. I hope you guys liked it! Please review! Also, I wanted to say I might be deleting Movie Group and Best Friend or Boyfriend. I will not delete Connor, Bailee, and Gabriella though. If you don't want me to delete one of the stories tell me in a review or PM. Thanks!**


End file.
